fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baboonevil
Baboonevil is the main antagonist of the 1995 animated film, Okidooge Island: The Movie, and the anti-hero/supporting protagonist of the 2013 film, Okidooge Island 2. He was voiced by Márcio Simões in the Portuguese version, and Corey Burton in the English dubbed version, who also voiced Captain Hook, and Count Dooku. Biography Early life Baboonevil was a greedy baboon who stole the treasure from the fabled Green-Eyed Natives for his own selfish purposes. What he didn't count on were a pair of adventurers named Lemur Sr. and Bella. They were both successful in saving the treasure from Baboonevil, who swore revenge. ''Okidooge Island: The Movie'' He is first seen, ordering the baboons to attack the animals in Okidooge Island in order to drive Lemur underground, but Lemur, being knocked unconscious, mistankely hijacks the pirate ship, with the treasure bag inside it. Despite being horrified by the loss of treasure, Baboonevil shows a remorse over it, but became angry at Stupid, revealing his true plan to kill Lemur in order to steal the lost treasure of Okidooge Island so he can take its power themselves. Baboonevil then orders the ruthless Tiki Chief to kill the animal protagonist, Polly, Lemur, and Mountain, and obtain the treasure. Later, furious about the failed plans, Baboonevil and the remainder of his crew reached an island and stopped at Switch-Back Cove, where they found enough ice to carve a new ship, and thus begin the rebel civilization. As Polly and Lemur were captured and taken to the zoo, Mountain reaches the ship, with Baboonevil inside it, and frames him for leading his friends into danger. With that, Baboonevil ordered his crew to attack the herd on the ice floe. Baboonevil himself managed to knock the largest of them, the dream demon named Mountain, unconscious with a large boulder of ice. Baboonevil had an unconscious Mountain tied to a large tree that formed his ship's mast. As Mountain was coming to, Baboonevil appeared and finally steals the lost treasure. Baboonevil then ordered his two mates Stupid and the Tiki Chief to prepare the plank for the castaways to be jettisoned off of, forcing the powerless dream demon all to walk the plank off the ship and into the ocean, where angry narwhals awaited them, ordering Octop to go first. As the two were about to walk the plank, Polly, along with Lemur, worked out how to escape the city, returned to the seas and toppled the ship to the side, preventing the dream demon from falling into the waters. Baboonevil noticed this and angrily leaped forward, pulling out his sawfish skull blade and engaging the now-powered Mountain in a duel, in which the Tiki Chief fought using his tusks, but is trapped inside the cage. Baboonevil prepares to attack when Bubbles, the pet whale, arises from the waters, and Starfish positioning himself on his blowhole, directs the sprays of water to blast away Baboonevil's crew, one by one, with only Baboonevil dodging them, indifferent about his crew being decimated. Baboonevil is accidentally slipped off the ship into the water, only to be chased by Dino the Crocodile, where his former mate Stupid, laughed at his defeat. As Baboonevil climbs safely into the boat, Dino uses his tail to flung the boat, sending the villains sailed away. ''The Revenge of Baboonevil'' ''Okidooge Island: The Movie 2'' Once again, the lemurs and baboons are in constant war against each other after Monkey Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the lemurs, is rebuilt. After an ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near Monkey Island, forcing baboons to have a truce with the lemurs, Baboonevil comes to Polly's house to negotiate. Lemur reluctantly agrees to build an alliance with the pigs and they recruit Polly, Mountain, Plankton, Silver and Mighty Eagle. Personality Baboonevil is a destructive, evil, cunning, temperamental, greedy, cruel, abusive, insane, power-hungry, murderous, sadistic and selfish baboon, with a monkey-like appearence, who is more than willing to treat his own crew as disposable and goes to any length to steal the lost treasure of Okidooge Island for himself. He is also cold and ruthless eventually resorts to attempting to kill Lemur's family, and Polly's mother in cold blood for no reason but petty revenge for destroying all his belongings. In spite of this, Baboonevil appears to have some measure of honor, as he gives Starfish a weapon when the latter challenges him to a duel (as shown in the deleted scene). Appearence He is a slender baboon with a mustache. Gallery Trivia *The role of the main antagonist of the film was originally going to be filled by a crab, but the filmmakers had trouble with drawing and animating a crab, so they had to replace the crab with an ape, and that eventually became Baboonevil. *Baboonevil was the reason of turning evil because of the deep hatred of lemurs, and the desire of stealing treasures, as the plot of the film would have been about a battle between lemurs and baboons. The only thing that was kept was the mustache in the his nose. *Like Palpatine, Baboonevil is easily the most evil villain in the Okidooge Island franchise as most villains have redeeming traits, taken comically or have noble goals. While Baboonevil does have a motive on being evil by being attacked by Lemur for foiling the attempted theft of the treasure and then being nicknamed by the animals turned him evil, he goes way past from being excused by that by not just by outright murdering Polly, but tried to kill his step-brother, Lemur, mostly when he was a child and caused Lemur's parents' death and literally wants to destroy the island, and steal the treasure to became rich as desire for his parents' demise. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Misanthropes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Empowered Villains